


Made of Sugar

by Narumi (HobiSugaKookie)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobiSugaKookie/pseuds/Narumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko says he's not made of sugar but Kagami thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone while driving to Italy for vacation. I was bored, it was incredibly warm in the car and I had to suffer through a robbie williams song which was playing on the radio but it inspired me tho write this, at least kind of , so yay. 
> 
> This work is unbeta'd and I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors, do point those out to me if you find any.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket nor it's characters, only this story is my own.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

"I'm going to go on a walk with Nigou, Kagami-kun. How long until the food is ready?"  Kuroko asked while coming to stand in the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Mh? Oh, about 20 minutes," Kagami looked up from where he was standing at the stove, seeing Kuroko was pulling on a raincoat and threw a quick glance through the kitchen window. "but it's raining. You sure you don't want to wait after dinner and see if it has stopped by then?" 

Kuroko made his way over to Kagami and wrapped his arms around his middle, snuggling his cheek against the broad back of his boyfriend before speaking. 

"Thank you for your concern Kagami-kun but I'll make it quick and I think Nigou would be happy to get out, too. Also I'm not made of sugar, I can handle a little rain." 

As if to support what Kuroko just had said Nigou could be heard barking by the front door, impatient to finally go outside. He pressed a quick kiss to Kagami's back but before he could step away the taller of the two turned around and now it was his turn to wrap his arms around the other boy. 

If Kagami had to be honest, he easily disagreed with Kurokos statement because to him his boyfriend was indeed made of sugar. Not because he was small(er than Kagami) or because he was fragile, which he definitely wasn't, but because of his kind and gentle personality. Because of the way Kuroko treated other people, always so ridiculously polite and putting everyone else first before himself. So determined to do his best and, though in his own way, take care of everything and everyone to his best abilities. He was quite, yes, but spoke when it was important and always knew what to say. To many people he seemed emotionless, standoffish maybe. But Kagami knew better. He had learned to read his partner on and off the court and was glad he did. He got to see the vivid emotions in Kuroko's eyes, had learned to hear the differences in Kuroko's voice and his favorite thing of all; he got to see Kuroko smile and hear him laugh. The teen wasn't very generous with either of those and Kagami appreciated every time he got to witness it. 

And he was glad nobody could hear him think. God, he had turned into such a sap for his boyfriend.

"I beg to differ." He said with a smile and pressed a kiss to Kuroko's forehead. 

"Is Kagami-kun implying that I'm weak?" 

Said boy had moved on to pepper his boyfriends cheeks and neck with soft kisses and offered a muffled "Mh...no, not at all." inbetween. 

"Ah right," Kuroko gave a small smile. "I did not know Kagami-kun had a sweettooth though." 

"For you, yes. But only you." Was the reply from the redhead who had looked up and offered one of Kuroko's favorite grins. 

Kuroko was about to melt on the inside but knew better than to let this show to the big dumb that was his boyfriend. 

"What are you trying, Taiga-kun?" 

Using his first name usually was Kuroko's special weapon and he saw that it had worked this time, too, if the light pink that was now dusting the readhead's cheeks was any confirmation. 

"Ah, nothing," Kagami had his hands placed on Kurokos hips now but lifted one to rub at the back of his head and his grin turned into a sheepish one, adding a quieter "nothing." 

Suddenly though, he seemed to gain his confidence back and placed the lifted hand gently at Kuroko's cheek and leaned in to touch their foreheads together. 

"But maybe," He looked into Kuroko's eyes and the smaller almost believed that he was able to see all the love Kagami held in is heart showing in his eyes. He could feel the tallers breath against his lips which left them tingly, tummy about to burst from all the butterflies fluttering around and him unconsciously leaning in closer. 

"maybe I just want you to stay here." 

Kagami finally, finally pressed a determined kiss to Kurokos lips and the latter felt as if he wasn't only going to quietly melt on the inside but turn into a huge puddle of feelings right there on the kitchen tiles. 

He wrapped his arms around Kagamis neck and pulled him closer. He could feel the other smile into the kiss at that. 

They pulled away slightly after a while, Kuroko smiled gently.

"Kagami-kun is such an idiot." With that his smile turned brighter and Kagami's face fell. 

What was that about "ridiculously polite" again? 

"O-oi! Why are you saying that now?! I didn't do anything stupid you little shit, huh!"   
Kagami spluttered and shoved Kuroko away slightly, turning back to the stove. He almost forgot about the food, that idiot.

Kuroko kept smiling and went back to his position of hugging Kagami from behind, pressing another kiss to his back. 

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun, that was indeed very sweet of you. I'll wait for after dinner to take Nigou out, so we can go and be idiots together then."  

Kagami only offered a quiet "Ok." though relaxing and taking one of Kuroko's hands to plant a soft kiss on the back of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think they're both made of sugar


End file.
